


Live Forever

by TheJediCode



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loss, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCode/pseuds/TheJediCode
Summary: Cassian Andor was supposed to live forever.When you sense a disturbance, you set out in search of answers.  What you discover will break your heart.(References to reader are gender neutral.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started working on this right after I watched Rogue One at the theater for the second time back in December, but I abandoned it. I picked back up on it, made some changes, and finished it up. It's a quick little oneshot set right after the end of Rogue One. Enjoy!

You knew.

The very moment it happened, you could feel it.  There was so much anguish, so much despair.  You were never attuned to the Force, not sensitive to the mysterious ways in which it flowed through the galaxy, but you could sense that something of extraordinary magnitude had happened.

You _knew_. 

And it broke your heart.

You refused to believe it at first.  It was impossible, after all.  Then, word began to spread.  Information of such a nature was revealed slowly, quietly.  Whispers drifted out of the dark corners of noisy cantinas.  In bustling spaceports, if a person knew where to go, they could hear stories being told in secret.  The Rebellion had always tried to keep quiet, but in this case, the silence was deafening.  This sort of thing was kept under wraps.  It was best if people didn’t know what was really going on in the galaxy.  Sometimes, you wished you didn’t know about the way things really were.  It was simpler that way.

You arranged a meeting with a pilot who flew for the Alliance.  You had your connections, and he had his.  He sat across from you at a small table in a smoky lounge.  You clearly weren’t in the nicest part of town, but good information was rarely exchanged in respectable establishments.

“I can’t promise I’ll have all the answers,” the young pilot told you.  “I’ll tell you what I can, though.  What do you want to know?”

All you said was a name.  “Cassian Andor.”

He didn’t say anything, but he really didn’t need to.  His expression said it all.  The Rebel looked every bit as broken and dejected as you felt.  It was as if an immense stone had been tied around your neck, weighing you down.

“Was it quick?”

The pilot rubbed the back of his neck as if what he was about to tell you made him feel uncomfortable.  “As far as we know, his actual death was quick.  According to our sources, though, the troops down there on Scarif saw it coming from miles away.  They saw it, but they couldn’t do anything about it.  All they could do was wait for the end to come.  The Empire was testing out something big.  It’s bad news for all of us if they have this sort of power.  They can wipe out entire cities without ever setting foot on a planet.  It’s horrible.”

He knew death was coming.  He saw it approaching on the horizon, and he met it face to face.  What must it have felt like to stand and wait for the end to arrive?  Had he been all alone, or had he had friends by his side?  You couldn’t bear the thought of him dying by himself.  You couldn’t bear the thought of him dying at all.  Cassian Andor was supposed to live forever.

He was a hero, infallibly loyal to the Rebel cause.  No fault could be found in his bravery, in his dedication, not just to the Alliance, but to all things in life.  To you. 

You didn’t cry when you found out.  You had to be strong – for him and for all the others who lost their lives on Scarif.  It was not a time to mourn but a time to fight, a time for the Rebels to rise up in the face of terror and strike back.  The Empire would know that the Rebel Alliance could not be shaken, that it was not a problem that could be brushed off lightly.  You were there to stay.  You were there to fight.  You were there to win.

For the Alliance. 

For the innocent. 

For the galaxy. 

For Cassian.

Cassian Andor did not live forever, but his legacy would.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I love getting feedback.


End file.
